Abandonne tout espoir, toi qui est au Purgatoire
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Il ne mérite pas l'espoir que lui apporte la présence de Dean à ses côtés...


**Titre** : Abandonne tout espoir, toi qui est au Purgatoire

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Rating** : T

**Genres** : romance, fluff et porn

**Personnages** : Castiel/Dean, Benny

**Nombre de mots** : 730

**Commentaires **: Ecrit sur le thème "Abandon!". Oui bon, moi, quand j'essaye de me remettre dans un fandom (cf mes commentaires de ma fic "Petits secrets"), ça traîne pas et j'en écris des tonnes...  
WARNING : ne pas lire si vous êtes déprimé, sérieusement !  
Bon, à la base, je voulais écrire un Castiel jaloux...bon, on ressayera une prochaine fois XD

* * *

Il avait abandonné Dean pour son propre bien, pas parce qu'il voulait être seul – bien que, peut-être avait-il fini par aimer sa solitude. La présence de Dean était un réconfort qu'il ne méritait pas.

Ses prières étaient à la fois un crève-cœur et une délivrance. Les journées se déroulaient interminablement au Purgatoire, dans cette lumière grisâtre qui déteignait sur toutes les couleurs, et il errait sans but ni raison, combattant les léviathans quand ceux-ci le retrouvaient. Il avait beaucoup de temps pour penser à ses sentiments. Il fuyait depuis trop longtemps.

Sa culpabilité. Et Dean.

.

Le chasseur le trouva avant qu'il ait pris sa décision le concernant.

Il eut ainsi l'immense déplaisir de faire la rencontre de Benny. Constater que, bon gré mal gré, Dean avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le « remplacer » à ses côtés – même si c'était lui qui était parti, même si ce n'était sans doute pas ce que Dean voulait car, après tout, il l'avait cherché à travers tout le Purgatoire – ça faisait un petit peu mal.

Il essayait de ne pas se montrer rancunier, pourtant l'intrusion de Benny dans leur relation était un affront qu'il avait des difficultés à surmonter.

Il n'en voulait pas à Dean d'avoir trouvé de l'aide. Il comprenait.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se détacher de l'idée que cette aide, ça aurait DÛ être à lui de l'apporter. Ça aurait dû être lui, c'était lui qui tenait à Dean comme à la prunelle de ses yeux (et secrètement, son cœur lui disait que c'était à lui qu'il appartenait...).

Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le vampire, c'était comme un crachat en pleine figure. S'il avait cru un jour détester quelqu'un, il avait eu tort. La haine, la vraie, il la connaissait maintenant. Elle faisait comme un poids sur ses épaules, elle lui torturait l'esprit, le rendant presque inapte à réfléchir clairement. Elle l'emplissait de glace et, progressivement, de désespoir.

Il prenait conscience que Dean allait partir. Il allait enfin quitter le Purgatoire. C'est évidemment ce qu'il lui souhaite de mieux, car ce n'est pas un endroit pour un humain – c'est pourquoi il restait avec lui, pour le mener jusqu'au fameux portail dont parlait Benny, le mettant ainsi en sécurité.

Néanmoins, ça signifiait également se séparer de lui à tout jamais. Et si le trahir avait été extrêmement dur – bien que nécessaire – la perspective de ne plus le revoir le déchirait en deux.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas dévorer Dean ainsi du regard, mais il ne pouvait cesser de s'abreuver de sa vision tant qu'il en était encore temps. Cependant, cela ravivait davantage la douleur de la séparation à venir.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en mourir, à en mourir tout seul de désespoir, juste comme ça, parce que c'était la seule chose bonne qui lui restait. Il était un ange, et il était totalement faible quand il s'agissait de Dean, faible et impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, rien contre l'espoir qu'il représentait à ses yeux, et peut-être était-ce la vraie raison pour laquelle il le fuyait depuis son retour. Il avait tué les anges au Paradis. Tué des humains. Lâché les léviathans sur la Terre et pactisé avec un démon. Mais le pire : il avait trahi celui qu'il aimait.

.

Il ne méritait aucun espoir, aucune récompense, aucun geste d'affection.

Ni les bras de Dean autour de ses épaules, ni son sourire, ni son regard vert empli de soulagement.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux de Benny, de refuser à Dean la maigre consolation que pouvait lui apporter une nouvelle amitié.

Il ne devait pas lui dire combien il l'avait aimé, combien il l'aime encore malgré toutes ses erreurs; il ne lui dira rien car ce serait le geste le plus égoïste qu'il eut jamais fait. Il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à Dean, le blesser de nouveau, puis le laisser tout seul.

.

Il n'avait plus la force pour se battre, et à quoi bon ? Il méritait de mourir.

Alors pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas en finir ? Pourquoi Dieu le forçait-il à revenir, encore et encore, expier ses fautes, puis recommencer ?

Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Dean soit sauf. Ne rien lui laisser voir dans ses intentions.

Puis tout sera pour le mieux. Il cessera d'exister, se laissera glisser pour ne former qu'un avec le néant.


End file.
